


Every true son, so happy hearted

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Gen, Plotless, Pre-Slash, Texas Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They’d just missed each other by a single year, but, yeah, they knew of each other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every true son, so happy hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualite/gifts).



> Wrote this for [**actualite**](http://actualite.livejournal.com/) for a meme request in my LJ.
> 
> Hastily chosen title from "Every True Son," the Missouri Tigers' fight song.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

They’d just missed each other by a single year, but, yeah, they knew of each other. It was impossible not to: Ian was the outgoing star shortstop and Max was the incoming freshman starter with the big arm. They’d even seen each other at some Mizzou games at the Zou, though Ian had never thought to go over and say hi or anything. They’d nodded at each other, like classmates passing in hall on the way to their next class, and then gone on their own ways.

They caught up during the Championship Series, though. Max had bounded over and given Ian a hearty slap on the back, grabbed his hand and pumped it enthusiastically like they’d been the best of friends back in college. Ian rolled with it, though. Max seemed like a cool enough guy.

Max wanted to talk about Mizzou’s game at Kansas State, which Ian hadn’t watched, but he faked it well enough to sound like he had.

“That’s awesome,” Ian said, kicking his feet in the grass. He looked up from the grass and glanced around. Elvis was a few yards away, working with a medicine ball.

“You wanna grab something to eat after we’re all done here,” Max asked.

Ian looked at him, held his glove over his chest. “Sure, I guess.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t wanna,” Max said, seeming to sense Ian’s discomfort.

“It’s just, don’t you think your teammates would be kinda pissed at you hanging out with the enemy?” Ian asked.

“We practically went to school together,” Max said. “They know we both went to Mizzou.”

“Yeah,” Ian said, after a contemplative silence. He had a point. “Okay. Sure. Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
